Пропаганда гомосексуализма
Пропага́нда гомосексуали́зма — организованная общественная деятельность (заявления, поведение, акции), направленная, как утверждают оппоненты движения за права ЛГБТ, на повышение привлекательности и выгодности гомосексуального образа жизни. Словосочетание используется в основном противниками терпимого отношения к гомосексуальности, которые считают, что подобная деятельность способствует привлечению внимания к гомосексуальным отношениям, вовлечению молодёжи в гомосексуальные отношения, повышению привлекательности гомосексуального образа жизни, и т. д. К пропаганде гомосексуализма нередко относят (см. Интерпретации термина) явления, не имеющие непосредственного отношения к гомосексуальности (например, необычные причёски, модные обтягивающие джинсы, раскованное поведение молодёжи, серьги в ушах, мужской макияж, фреш-арт и т. д.), но многими людьми считающиеся признаком гомосексуальных наклонностей. Сторонники более терпимого отношения к гомосексуальности, а также правозащитные организации ЛГБТ-сообщества расценивают это выражение как идеологическое клише и утверждают, что в действительности «пропаганды гомосексуализма» не существует. Конфликт точек зрения Дискуссии о пропаганде гомосексуализма в основном проходят между двумя общественными группами, чьи воззрения о существовании человека в обществе кардинально отличаются друг от друга. Их можно кратко охарактеризовать так: * одна группа по религиозным или иным мотивам считает, что гомосексуальность не должна представляться как вариация нормы в обществе, и что гомосексуалы пытаются установить «диктатуру гомосексуализма»,Алексей Ледяев рассказал о целях «Стражей на стенах» // Invictory.Org а также пропагандировать приемлемость своего образа жизни среди молодежи методами тоталитарной секты («вербовка», «промывка мозгов», «цензура информации» и т. п.);Charles W. Socarides, M.D. «Thought Reform And The Psychology of Homosexual Advocacy» * другая группа уверена, что гомосексуальность — это сфера частной жизни, и хотя разные люди имеют свои личные взгляды на разные аспекты существования, общество в целом должно принимать гомосексуальность как вариант нормы, существующий у некоторых представителей общества, а молодёжи нужно рассказывать об этом, как и о других вещах, в курсах полового воспитания. История В США возникновение понятия «пропаганда гомосексуализма» ( ), а также связанных с ним понятий «вербовка в гомосексуализм» ( ) и «тактика гомосексуалистов» ( ) стало ответной реакцией определенных консервативных слоев общественности США на усилившийся выход (каминг аут) гомосексуалов «из подполья» после Стоунволлских бунтов в конце 1960-х годов, а также на формирование объединённого движения за равноправие геев, лесбиянок, бисексуалов и транссексуалов. «Вербовка в гомосексуализм» Импульсом к возникновению организованного противостояния правозащитному ЛГБТ-движению в США в 1977 году стала широко освещавшаяся в СМИ кампания певицы, баптистки и бывшей королевы красоты Аниты Брайант ( ) под названием «Спасите наших детей» ( ), направленной против отмены поправки в законе штата Флорида о недопущении дискриминации на рабочих местах (в частности, в школах) по признаку сексуальной ориентации. В ходе своей кампании Анти Брайант заявляла: * «Как мать я знаю, что гомосексуалисты не могут биологически производить своих детей, поэтому они будут вербовать наших…» * «Если мы дадим права геям, то потом нам придется давать права проституткам и тем, кто спит с сенбернарами и другим психам». * «Я не ненавижу гомосексуалистов, но как мать я должна защищать своих детей от их дурного влияния». Биография Аниты Брайант Несмотря на заявления об агрессивной и организованной «вербовке в гомосексуализм», реальных доказательств её существования в ходе широкой общественной кампании Брайант представлено не было. Тем не менее, под давлением общественности, проголосовавшей на референдуме, устроенном Брайант, 69 % — за отмену поправки и 31 % — против, суд округа Дэйн в штате Майами 7 июня 1977 года аннулировал поправку о запрещении дискриминации.Hugo Schwyzer Gay Rights Movement: Going Forward or Backward? Она была возвращена лишь 20 лет спустя в 1998 году. Позднее под «вербовкой в гомосексуализм» подразумевалось информирование школьников и студентов в учебных заведения США и Великобритании о существовании иной сексуальной ориентации и воспитание терпимого отношения к ней, а не призывы сменить ориентацию на гомосексуальную как на более привлекательную или выгодную.Сенаторы хотят отобрать у школьников «маму» и «папу» // Invictory.Org Концепция «вербовки в гомосексуализм» использовалась также в 1930-х годах в СССР при обосновании необходимости уголовной ответственности за мужеложество. В частности, в декабре 1933 года в письме Сталину заместитель председателя ОГПУ Генрих Ягода связывал существование гей-сообществ с контрреволюцией и шпионской контрразведкой, а также утверждал, что «педерасты занимались вербовкой и развращением совершенно здоровой молодежи, красноармейцев, краснофлотцев и отдельных вузовцев». По убеждению Ягоды, «организованные объединения педерастов» в дальнейшем превращались в «прямые шпионские ячейки».Кон, И. С. «Из истории статьи 121» Сторонником концепции «вербовки» является российский сексолог Диля Дэрдовна Еникеева. Она считает необходимым создать в обществе условия для того, чтобы «геи не вовлекали в свои ряды гетеросексуальных подростков». «Тактика гомосексуалистов» Президент некоммерческой правозащитной про-христианской организации «Фонд объединенной защиты» ( ) Алан Сиэрс ( ) и её вице-презедент Крэйг Остен ( ) в своей книге «Тактика гомосексуалистов» (2003) утверждают, что тактическая программа гомосексуалов, просчитанная на много лет вперед, имеет своей целью «разрушить традиционные понятия о семье и браке».Pete Winn Q&A: The Homosexual Agenda По их утверждениям, эта программа тайно принята к действию в конце 1980-х годов всеми членами ЛГБТ-сообщества (см. также теория заговора) и состоит из шести вполне определенных шагов, описанных в книге «После бала: как Америка победит свой страх и ненависть к геям в 90-х» (1989) психолога Маршалла Кёрка ( ) и рекламиста Хантера Мэдсена ( ): «1. Говорить о геях и гомосексуальности как можно громче и чаще; 2. Выставлять геев жертвами, но не агрессорами; 3. Предоставлять защитникам геев убедительную причину для защиты; 4. Создавать исключительно положительный имидж геев; 5. Создавать исключительно отрицательный имидж их оппонентов; 6. Получать финансирование от американских корпораций». «Гей-мафия» Депутат Государственной Думы Николай Курьянович, бывший член партии ЛДПР, настаивает на существовании в России «гей-мафии» и заговора геев. В ходе пикета против гей-парада 27 мая 2006 года в Москве депутат утверждал, что «если гей-мафия захватит власть, то Россию ждет судьба загнивающей Америки и умирающей Европы».Гордость и насилие. Хроника московских событий 27 мая 2006 г. Меморандум Хьюман Райтс Вотч, 1 июня 2006 Идею о существовании «корпорации геев» во властных структурах разделяет российский сексолог Диля Дэрдовна Еникеева. В частности, в интервью «Российским вестям» в ноябре 2002 года она заявила: «Гомосексуальность высокопоставленных лиц чревата корпоративностью. Стоит одному подняться по служебной лестнице, как он тянет за собой другого. Гомосексуалы предпочитают окружать себя „своими“. И зачастую выбирают соратников не по деловым качествам, а по принадлежности к нетрадиционной ориентации».Марина Николаева. «Голубые» в коридорах власти // «Российские вести», №41, ноябрь, 2002 «Гомодиктат» В сентябре 2006 года организаторы и активисты общественно-политической акции «Любовь против гомосексуализма», проводимой ежегодно в Киеве с 2003 года, заявили о существовании «гомодиктата», направленного на «уничтожение семьи, моральности и, в конце концов, на вырождение нации».В Киеве протестуют против гомосексуализма // Ura-Inform.Ru Политик и руководитель общественной организации «Rоcоba» Оскар Юхневич, комментируя запрет гей-парада и акции протеста в Риге в 2006 году, заявил, что геи «говорят о гомофобии (страхе к гомосексуалистам), а сами пропагандируют гетерофобию и христофобию. Они хотят добиться диктатуры гомосексуализма и чтобы всякий инакомыслящий был удален из общества!».Наталья Астратова. «Не отдадим наших детей извращенцам!» // газета «Миллион» Критика Оппонентом концепции «вербовки в гомосексуализм» является Американская психиатрическая ассоциация, неоднократно заявлявшая, что не существует достоверных научных данных о возможности принудительного изменения ориентации (в том числе с помощью репаративной терапии) или навязывания её человеку. Вербовка сама по себе невозможна именно потому, что сексуальная ориентация — не предмет сознательного выбора. В частности, член АПА д-р Роберт Спитцер, комментируя свое исследование 2001 года о возможности смены ориентации, заявлял: «Я предполагал, что результаты моей работы будут несколько неверно истолкованы, однако я не ожидал, что некоторые СМИ будут утверждать, что работа анализировала вопрос выбора гомосексуальности. Разумеется, никто не выбирает, быть ему гомо- или гетеросексуальным». Besen, W.R. (2003) Anything but straight: Unmasking the scandals and lies behind the ex-gay myth (стр. 240). Binghamton, NY: Haworth. ISBN 1560234466 Все основные ЛГБТ-организации отрицают наличие общей для всех секретной или открытой «тактики» или «диктата», в том числе и такие группы как «Альянс геев и лесбиянок против клеветы» («GLAAD»). Они не поддерживают законы о легализации полигамии и не призывают к отмене законов о совершеннолетии, выступая лишь за ликвидацию разности между возрастами согласия для геев и гетеросексуалов (например, как «Международная ассоциация геев и лесбиянок» (ILGA) и входящие в её состав организации). Их приоритетными целями является прекращение дискриминации на работе и в обществе, а также равные со всеми права геев, лесбиянок, бисексуалов и транссексуалов. Термин «тактика гомосексуалистов» описывается ими как «риторическое изобретение анти-гей экстремистов для нагнетания страха, расценивающих попытку обретения членами ЛГБТ-сообщества всей полноты гражданских прав как греховную».Offensive Terminology to Avoid. Более того, некоторые члены ЛГБТ-сообщества считают, что ввиду высокой неоднородности самого сообщества по полу, возрасту и социальному положению политические цели его членов слишком различаются друг от друга, чтобы составлять некую единую для всех тактику борьбы за свои права.Bouley II, Charles Karel. "The gay agenda revealed! (2005) Психотерапевты Граз Ковзун и Мэв Мэлли подтверждают такую точку зрения: «Лесбиянки и геи отнюдь не образуют [однородную группу]. Для многих из них не менее, а возможно, более значимыми, чем сексуальность, являются характеристики, связанные с их полом, расой, классовой принадлежностью, возрастом, национальностью, наличием физических недостатков или инвалидности».Г. Ковзун, М. Мелли. «Злоупотребление алкоголем и наркотиками» // Д. Дэйвис, Ч. Нил. «Розовая психотерапия. Руководство по работе с сексуальными меньшинствами», Санкт-Петербург: Питер, 2001, стр. 283 Также принадлежность к ЛГБТ-сообществу не означает автоматической принадлежности к какому-либо политическому движению или разделения определенных политических взглядов. Например, экзит-полы на выборах в Сенат США осенью 2006 года показали, что 75 % всех избирателей, идентифицирующих себя как геи, лесбиянки и бисексуалы, проголосовали за демократов, тогда как за республиканцев, известных своей консервативной позицией относительно гражданских прав представителей ЛГБТ-сообщества, проголосовало, тем не менее, 24 % избирателей.U.S. HOUSE OF REPRESENTATIVES / NATIONAL / EXIT POLL — 13251 Respondents Российский сексолог Л. С. Клейн, рассуждая о пропаганде гомосексуализма в обществе и на телевидении, утверждает:Владимир Кирсанов. «Гей не гей, но будь мужчиной» // журнал «Квир», №9, апрель 2004 Если какая-то программа станет именно пропагандировать гомосексуальные отношения, у нее же просто упадет рейтинг и она выйдет из игры. Кроме того, сторонники запретов явно переоценивают заразительность гомосексуальности. Любая сексуальная ориентация не заразительна. Сколько лет широко пропагандируется по всем СМИ обычный секс, а гомосексуалы остаются при своем. На пляски и песни Бориса Моисеева валом валит как раз гетеросексуальная публика (при этом никто не жаждет к нему присоединиться), а многим гомосексуалам он кажется отвратительным: они же тянутся к ярко выраженным мужским качествам. Вот и скажите: кого это может заразить? Интерпретации термина Пропагандой гомосексуализма зачастую называют открытое признание или выражение тем или иным человеком своей нестандартной сексуальной ориентации (в творчестве, в публичных заявлениях и т. д.) и выступления отдельных лиц и общественных объединений за равноправие или против дискриминации (например, за однополые браки или против отказа в государственной регистрации ЛГБТ-организациям или гей-СМИ, а также за право проведения мирных манифестаций в поддержку прав сексуальных и гендерных меньшинств). Как пропаганда гомосексуализма и подрыв общественной морали могут интерпретироваться также публикация и распространение результатов исследований природы гомосексуальности и численного соотношения гомосексуалов и гетеросексуалов в той или иной популяции, критических материалов по вопросу о гомофобии и т. д., а иногда и любых материалов из области сексологии. Такой точки зрения на сексологию придерживается, в частности, Джудит Рейсман. Примеры интерпретации термина в различных ситуациях * Использование мужчинами макияжа и «Fresh Art». По сообщению газеты «Московский комсомолец», телеканал «Россия» вырезал из телеверсии концерта Юдашкина выступление Киркорова, мотивировав своё решение «пропагандой гей-культуры».Московский комсомолец — Экран больше не голубой? По мнению Киркорова, решение телеканала на самом деле связано с использованием макияжа и «Fresh Art». * Объявление о гомосексуальном знакомстве в SMS-чате. Прокуратура Ростовской области сочла «пропагандой гомосексуализма» SMS с таким содержанием: «Парень ищет парня, солдат — высокого актива до 25 лет», за что вынесла предупреждение ростовским телеканалам, утверждая при этом, что «пропаганда гомосексуализма в России запрещена».Радужные новости — Прокуратура Ростовской области считает, что в России запрещена «пропаганда гомосексуализма» * Яркая одежда и серьги в ушах. По мнению депутата от ЛДПР Алексея Островского, «к пропаганде гомосексуализма можно отнести, например, манеру телеведущего ярко одеваться и носить серёжку в ухе». Радужные новости — Депутат от ЛДПР: Закон о «пропаганде гомосексуализма» — новый способ преследовать журналистов По словам Островского, именно поэтому принятие закона «о пропаганде гомосексуализма» в первую очередь может быть использовано для борьбы с неугодными журналистами. * Открытое выражение гомосексуальности в своём творчестве. По сообщению информационного агентства «Амител», в 2002 году представители Алтайского отделения союза коммунистической молодежи выступили «против пропаганды гомосексуализма». Amic.ru — Представители алтайского отделения союза коммунистической молодежи выступили «Против пропаганды гомосексуализма» Пикетчики в количестве 15 человек стояли у здания местного музыкального театра с лозунгами «Остановите растление молодёжи», «Прекратить пропаганду гомосексуализма» и т. д. Пикет сопровождался исполнением частушек тематического содержания. Акция была приурочена к концерту Бориса Моисеева. * Любое публичное проявление гомосексуальности. Такое понимание пропаганды гомосексуализма подтверждается законопроектом депутата Александра ЧуеваНовые известия — За пропаганду гомосексуализма хотят наказывать отстранением от работыФедеральный закон вносится депутатом ГосДумы А. В. Чуевым «О внесении дополнений в Уголовный Кодекс Российской Федерации, направленных на введение ответственности за пропаганду гомосексуализма».gay.ru — Юрист Максим Черниговский: «Антигейский закон Чуева рассчитан исключительно на популистский эффект…» о наказании за пропаганду гомосексуализма, в котором пропаганда гомосексуализма определяется как «публичная демонстрация гомосексуального образа жизни и гомосексуальной ориентации». * Любые произведения искусства (картины, фильмы, поэзия, проза), содержащие гомосексуальные сцены. Радужные новости — Дума снимет с голубых розовые очкиРадужные новости — Марк Рудинштейн зациклился на розово-голубой пропаганде * Рассказы гомосексуалов о своей личной жизни. * Признание гея в своей сексуальной ориентации. * Требование равноправия или прекращения дискриминации. Часто под «пропагандой гомосексуализма» понимается предоставление гомосексуальным людям тех прав и свобод, которыми они не обладают, но которыми обладают их гетеросексуальные сограждане, например, права лиц одного пола вступать в брак или права на проведение мирных митингов и манифестаций, права на создание своих общественных организаций. Так, по сообщению агентства «Интерфакс-религия», католические политики Польши активизируют борьбу с «пропагандой гомосексуализма» Интерфакс-религия — Католические политики Польши активизируют борьбу с пропагандой гомосексуализма. Далее агентство сообщает, что представители консервативных католических кругов в польском правительстве в последнее время всё более активно выступают за ограничение прав гомосексуалов. * Демонстрация съёмок гей-дискотек в телеэфире. Так, депутат Госдумы Владимир Васильев заявил: «Когда на гей-вечеринку приезжают журналисты с телекамерами, а потом по телевизору миллионы россиян могут посмотреть на эту гламурную гей-дискотеку — это уже настоящая пропаганда». Радужные новости — Депутат от «Единой России» потребовал прекратить «пропаганду гомосексуализма» * Проведение гей-парадов и парадов гордости. Гей-парад воспринимается обществом России как парад пропаганды гомосексуализма.lesbi.ru — Россия. Гомофобия. Национализм. По сообщению «Би-би-си Россия» от 15 февраля 2006 года, православное и мусульманское духовенство выразили протест планам провести в Москве гей-парад. РПЦ называет его «пропагандой гомосексуализма», а один из лидеров мусульман предупреждает, что акция может вызвать протесты, подобные «карикатурному скандалу» в Европе. BBC Russian — Представители религий — против гей-парада в Москве * Рассмотрение в школе гомосексуальности, как варианта нормы. Школы зачастую опасаются знакомить старшеклассников с представлениями, предполагающими нормальность гомосексуальности, поскольку их могут привлечь к судебной ответственности (статья 28 ныне отменённого Правительственного Акта Великобритании от 1990 г., которая запрещает «пропаганду гомосексуализма в качестве формы семейных отношений»). Поэтому во многих школах осуществляется цензура любой информации, касающейся гомосексуальности, а учителя опасаются, что их обвинят в создании положительного образа лесбиянок, геев и бисексуалов (см. Rivers, 1995a, 1995в). Доминик Дэйвис. «Все грани неприязни» * Заявление «мы — одна семья» из уст мультипликационных героев Губки Боба, Винни Пуха, Барни и пр.. Группа американских консервативно настроенных христиан Совет по семейным отношениям обвинила персонаж детского мультфильма Губку Боба Квадратные штаны в пропаганде гомосексуализма. Эти комментарий последовали вслед за сообщениями о том, что Боб, а также другие мультипликационные персонажи — Барни, Винни Пух и пр, стали героями видеоролика на песню «Мы — одна семья». Радужные новости — Губку в квадратных штанах обвинили в «гомосексуализме» * Рассказы о регистрации однополых браков. * Предложение более двух вариантов ответа на вопрос о половой принадлежности в интернет-опросниках. Организация «Обеспокоенные женщины за Америку» («The Concerned Women for America») обвинила производителей куклы Барби в том, что она является одним из символов… трансгендерного движения. Причиной такого решения стал интернет-опрос для детей 4-8 лет, проводимый на сайте www.Barbie.com. В числе прочего у малышей спрашивали об их возрасте и половой принадлежности. На вопрос «Твой пол» предлагалось три варианта ответа: «мальчик», «девочка» и «я не знаю». Радужные новости — Кукла Барби как символ трансгендерного движения Радужные новости — Производители куклы Барби угрожают судом художнице за композицию Барби-лесбиянка. «Пропаганда гомосексуализма» или «Пропаганда гомосексуальности»? Вариант словоупотребления «гомосексуализм», также как и слово «пропаганда» в отношении открытого заявления о своей гомосексуальности, чаще используют люди, не знакомые или не разделяющие взгляды ряда либеральных сексологов и психологов на гомосексуальность, как вариант нормы. Люди, в той или иной мере знакомые и разделяющие такие взгляды, слово «гомосексуализм» используют реже, как и слово «пропаганда» в отношении гомосексуальности и связанных с ней явлений. По данным поисковой машины Яндекс, фраза «пропаганда гомосексуализма»22 940 встречается в 35 раз чаще17.10.06, чем «пропаганда гомосексуальности»640. Пропаганда гомосексуализма и закон Россия Существуют страны, в которых пропаганда гомосексуализма запрещена законом. В России такого закона нет, но существуют группы людей, которые хотели бы такой закон ввести. Так, 21 июня 2006 года депутат Госдумы Александр Чуев («Родина») внес законопроект о наказании за пропаганду гомосексуализма. По мнению депутата, если люди увидят, что «гомосексуализм — это хорошо, то есть опасность, что они захотят это попробовать». Уличённым в популяризации однополой любви грозит запрет на работу в учебных заведениях, армии и колониях. Об этом сообщается также и на официальном сайте Александра Чуева. В интервью агентству Росбалт депутат сказал: «Их частная жизнь меня не волнует, и в данном случае речь не идет о введении уголовной ответственности за гомосексуализм как таковой. Но я считаю, что публичная пропаганда гомосексуализма должна быть запрещена, ведь она действует разлагающе, прежде всего, на несовершеннолетних. Мы же не пропагандируем в СМИ употребление наркотиков, педофилию или алкоголизм. Между тем, в нравственном отношении гомосексуализм ничем принципиально не отличается от той же педофилии».В Госдуму внесён законопроект о запрете пропаганды гомосексуализма. Росбалт, 02/05/2006 Великобритания Параграф 28 в законе о местном самоуправлении в Великобитании вызвал неоднозначную реакцию по отношению к открытым публичным обсуждениям гомосексуальности. Вступление этой поправки в силу вызвало закрытие, ограничение или самоцензуру обсуждений и признаний гомосексуальных и бисексуальных отношений (а также вопросов транссексуальности и сексуального разнообразия) на уроках полового воспитания и ученических мероприятиях в большинстве школ Великобритании из-за страха судебных преследований. Параграф 28 гласил, что ни один местный орган власти «не должен умышленно пропагандировать гомосексуальность или публиковать материалы с целью такой пропаганды» или «в любой школе пропагандировать обучение приемлемости гомосексуальности как эрзаца семейных отношений». Несмотря на жесткость закона, по нему ни разу не возбуждалось никаких уголовных дел, а последующее бурное обсуждение этого параграфа привело к его полной отмене в 2003 году.federalpost.ru — В Британии снят запрет на пропаганду гомосексуализмаРADUZhNYE NOVOSTI — Англичане отменили закон о пропаганде гомосексуализма В февале 2006 года глава консервативной партии Францис Модэ ( ), бывший в 1988 году министром правительства Маргарет Тэтчер и голосовавший за «Параграф 28», в своем интервью сайту Pinknews.co.uk заявил, что принятие этого закона «было совершенно неправильным с моральной точки зрения», а также что в результате этого «консервативная партия стала рассматриваться как оппозиционная к геям, что на самом деле неверно».http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_news/politics/4696236.stm Латвия 7 сентября 2006 года сейм Латвии отклонил предложенные «Латвийской Первой партией» поправки к законам о запрете пропаганды однополых отношений в СМИ, несмотря на поддержку этой инициативы со стороны некоторых религиозных организаций. По убеждению ЛПП, подобные поправки в закон позволили бы «усилить роль семьи в обществе, не раскалывать общество и не создавать ошибочного представления о том, что в обществе существует часть индивидуумов, которые претендуют на особое отношение».Сейм Латвии оставил геев в покое // GayClub.Ru, 7 сентября, 2006 Использование термина в политических кампаниях Термин «пропаганда гомосексуализма» иногда используется в предвыборных кампаниях как средство привлечения консервативной части электората. Так, полезным принятие закона «о пропаганде гомосексуализма» считал Александр Новиков, член «Партии жизни». Выборы в Законодательное собрание Свердловской области были негативно оценены гей-СМИ.Радужные новости — Гомофобия стала частью избирательной кампании в Свердловской области Тезис об использовании «пропаганды гомосексуализма» как средства достижения каких-то политических целей высказал юрист Максим Черниговский, прокомментировав закон «о пропаганде гомосексуализма» следующим образом: «Антигейский закон Чуева рассчитан исключительно на популистский эффект…» Существует ли пропаганда гомосексуализма? * Актриса Эмма Томпсон считает, что в настоящем кино пропаганды гомосексуализма не может быть по определению: «Нет, настоящее кино, настоящие художники не занимаются пропагандой или рекламой никакого поведения. Они лишь высказывают свой взгляд на мир, не призывая повторить поступки героев, хорошие или плохие. И тем более настоящее кино не занимается пропагандой нетрадиционной сексуальности…» Радужные новости — Актриса Эмма Томпсон: Настоящее кино не занимается пропагандой гомосексуализма * Юрист Максим Черниговский говорит, что «Учитывая, что нигде в законодательстве нет четкого определения, что такое „пропаганда гомосексуализма“, каждый раз следователю, судье необходимо проводить экспертизу, является ли то или иное публичное мероприятие „пропагандой гомосексуализма“ или нет.» * «Пропаганда — это распространение идей, учений, толков с целью обрести сторонников (см. Толковый словарь В.Даля, энциклопедию Брокгауза и Эфрона и т. п.). Гомосексуальность — разновидность направленности полового влечения. От идей, учений, толков она никак не зависит, поскольку является не волевым импульсом, а особенностью психики, проявляющейся помимо воли индивида. Даже если гетеросексуальный человек очень сильно захочет стать гомосексуальным, у него не получится. C точки зрения формальной логики и здравого смысла, словосочетание „пропаганда гомосексуализма“ — какая-то бессмысленная комбинация слов. С тем же успехом можно „пропагандировать“ восход солнца и закат. Да, разговоры о „пропаганде гомосексуализма“ идут на страницах периодической печати (в основном в связи с планируемым активистами гей-парадом), но боюсь, большинство людей, которые говорят или пишут подобное, не слишком задумываются над смыслом своих слов». Ссылки и примечания ---- * Поиск словосочетания :* поиск по yandex.ru «пропаганда гомосексуализма» на сайте: gay.ru :* поиск по yandex.ru «пропаганда гомосексуализма» на сайте: www.interfax-religion.ru :* поиск по yandex.ru «пропаганда гомосексуализма» на сайте: www.gaytimes.ru :* поиск по yandex.ru «пропаганда гомосексуализма» на сайте: www.gayclub.ru :* поиск в гугле «пропаганда гомосексуализма» по www.invictory.org :* поиск в гугле «homosexual propaganda» по www.traditionalvalues.org :* поиск в гугле «homosexual propaganda» по exgaywatch.com :* поиск в гугле «homosexual propaganda» по nytimes.com :* поиск в гугле «homosexual propaganda» по salon.com См. также * Homosexual recruitment Ссылки * Шествие гомосексуалистов запретить! * Латвийская Первая партия просит отменить парад содомитов Категория:Сексуальная ориентация и общество Пропаганда гомосексуализма